


When Shihyun Misses His Hyung

by xxjoiexx



Category: JBJ (Band), Longguo & Shihyun (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjoiexx/pseuds/xxjoiexx
Summary: In which Shihyun misses his hyung, but doesn't want to admit it





	When Shihyun Misses His Hyung

He’d been in a mood recently, one he found hard to get rid of. Practising with the other trainees distracted him from it; dancing and singing and sweating and joking. Training took a lot of things off his mind which he didn’t mind forgetting like the fact that Tolbi had ignored him yesterday when he gave him a head scratch, or that he had forgotten to buy ingredients (again) to make dinner. Yet at the end of the day, when he trudged back to the empty dorm - not quite empty, because two cats lodged with him as well - the feeling of loneliness would return, eating at him until he did something to distract himself again. 

It wasn’t hard to decipher the cause of his loneliness. He just didn’t want to admit it. In fact, he kept reminding himself that he was grown up and he could manage living alone, he’d almost forgotten he was lonely until he switched on the TV. A familiar song filtered through the speakers, something bright and peppy, he sighed a little, and settled down onto the couch to watch. He’d seen it so many times on various stages, through the TV of course, he could memorise the lyrics and the dance to it.

His finger tapped automatically at the tune and he was starting to bop his head a little. He watched intently as member after member came out to sing or rap their pieces, and he was awed at usual at the powerful dance break. As the parts passed smoothly, he was caught unawares when a particular singer started his part, and the camera zoomed into his face.

_Neoneun naui kkochiya_

_Neoneun naui bomiya_

_Gyesog pieonanikka_

He smiled a little at that.  _Ah, hyung’s doing well as usual._

‘Right, Tolbi?’, he asked, turning his attention to the cat that had suddenly joined him on the couch.

The feline wrinkled its nose in disdain before settling its head on Shihyun’s lap. A short, soft laugh left him and he gave the cat a head scratch.

At that moment, his phone vibrated with a new message.

He picked it up, not expecting much, then raised his brows in surprise at the notification. Clumsily unlocking his phone, he blinked a few times to make sure he was staring at the correct chat.

_Two days ago_

_Me: You did well as usual hyung!!_

_Now_

_Yongguk-hyung: Thanks :)_


End file.
